


WORD PROMPT: Sorry

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Series: A collection of word/lyric phan prompts [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Poetic, phanfic, something different, word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my series of drabbles based on word/lyric prompts:</p><p>“’I miss you’<br/>A vibrating phone, filled with lots of silly texts about their day, completely unrelated to anything else they have going on,<br/>A hand pressing gently against the small of his back, wordlessly asking for privacy in a place with too many eyes on them,<br/>A heavy weight suddenly settling into his lap, as a rather tall boy just looks at his screen and starts doing whatever it is along with him,<br/>A lump on his throat as he tells his love goodnight, the phone line fading into silence,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	WORD PROMPT: Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog as a part of the lyric/word prompt challenge. Hope you like it!

##  _“I miss you”_

A vibrating phone, filled with lots of silly texts about their day, completely unrelated to anything else they have going on,

A hand pressing gently against the small of his back, wordlessly asking for privacy in a place with too many eyes on them,

A heavy weight suddenly settling into his lap, as a rather tall boy just looks at his screen and starts doing whatever it is along with him,

A lump on his throat as he tells his love goodnight, the phone line fading into silence,

A little whine under his breath as they stare at each other through webcams, his only wish that he could actually hold the boy between his arms and snuggle him close,

A flash of excitement as he rushes over and talks over him all the time, whining “I haven’t seen you in like 10 hours!” and he smiles, considering whether or not to edit out that footage after all,

A peck on the lips that intensifies into needy kisses and intense making out, their skins missing the friction with one another almost as greatly,

Yeah, definitely editing _that one_ out.

##  _“Thank you”_

A slight brush of his lips on his forehead, filled with unspoken gratitude,

A devious smirk and hands that reach under his clothes and turn him into a begging mess, mercifully pulling him over the edge,

A cup of coffee waiting in the sink after a long night of editing alone something they were supposed to be doing together,

A big loving smile with sparkly eyes,

Getting him a hot chocolate, without even asking, when he’s working and doing it just the way he likes it the most, even sometimes adding one marshmallow for extra sweetness,

Buying him a present for no apparent reason,

Slow lazy kisses on the sofa.

##  _“I need you”_

A tug on his shirt as things heat up, eagerly trying to take it off,

A little pout on his lips and big puppy eyes begging for companionship,

Open arms and demands for cuddles,

A hiccup, trying to hold back the tears. Realization dawning on his face, he hugs the sad boy closely, offers his shoulder, and listens,

A sudden deep kiss that leaves him puzzled and slightly turned on,

Arms wrapping around his shoulders as he works, his head fitting perfectly on his lover’s shoulder with a light kiss on the cheek,

His name whispered like a prayer between sounds of pleasure, eyes filled with nothing but desire.

##  _“I’m worried about you”_

Laying down next to him on the carpet and just peering at his face to figure out how to fix it,

Whining his name in a concerned tone as he walks away and avoids you for whatever reason,

A peace offering, usually on the form of comfort food, left in the kitchen while he plays videogames or works,

A sudden hug for no reason, just to make sure he’s gonna hug back,

Staring deep into his eyes and wishing he could decipher what was going on inside that head of his,

Grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly in reassurance,

A glance at his face, followed by an immediate excuse leaving his lips as he drags him away from a social situation and back home, cuddling him close deep into the night, not pressuring him to say anything at all.

##  _“I’m sorry”_

A note left on the fridge before leaving him for a while,

A shared look of understanding as he realizes his joke went too far, followed by a hug or a squeeze of his hand,

An apologetic glance across the room as he gives him the cold shoulder, puppy eyes begging for forgiveness,

A cup of tea pressed into his hands,

A soft kiss on the cheek, hugging him for behind and feeling him rest his head on your chest,

Letting him win at videogames sometimes,

Surprising him with some snack he really loves or baking him something himself, even though they both know it will be a disaster,

Hugs that last a few minutes too long,

Climbing into his bed in the middle of the night and cuddling him closer than usual, despite still being slightly mad at him,

Making a joke you know he loves just to see him smile again,

Being extra silly because you know he can’t resist it,

A stolen breathtaking kiss on the hallway.

##  _“I love you”_

A shared laugh followed by a fond look,

A kiss that goes on a bit longer than usual,

Holding hands for no reason,

Constant bickering filled with stupid nicknames,

Teasing each other by knowing exactly how to push one another’s buttons,

Silent companionship,

His weight pressing against you on the sofa,

Not moving when he falls asleep on you, even though you’re way past uncomfortable and really wants to wee,

Tenderly kissing the top of his head and seeing him look up at you with a shy smile,

Responding to his weird animal impressions with even weirder ones, just to see him laugh,

Making plans for a future together,

Staring into his eyes without saying a single word and understanding all the things he doesn’t say,

Watching him fail at something and laughing loudly, even though all he can think about is how adorable that boy is and how lucky he is to have him,

Letting him go when he says he needs space even though it may break your heart to do so,

Accepting him back with open arms when he apologizes and confesses, amidst his tears, that he could never love anyone but you,

Shutting him up with a kiss that wordlessly conveys all the things left unsaid,

Because they don’t need to be said,

He is not supposed to say it,

He feels it

And then he _knows,_

They both do,

They just _know_.


End file.
